1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a level tool with laser light alignment capabilities and more particularly pertains to allowing leveling operations to be readily performed with a level tool with laser light alignment capabilities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of leveling tools is known in the prior art. More specifically, leveling tools heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of performing leveling operations are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,637 to Genho discloses a laser level and square. U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,161 to Borkovitz discloses a laser beam level instrument. U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,487 to Hersey discloses a portable laser device for alignment tasks. U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,977 to Rando discloses an automatic plumb and level tool. U.S. Pat. No. 5,182,863 to Rando discloses an automatic plumb and level tool with acoustic measuring capability.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a level tool with laser light alignment capabilities that allows alignment operations to be performed using a combination of conventional and laser light leveling mechanisms.
In this respect, the level tool with laser light alignment capabilities according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing leveling operations to be readily performed.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved level tool with laser light alignment capabilities which can be used for allowing leveling operations to be readily performed. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.